Hunter Rae-Alice Devine
Work in progress The House of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. - Minerva McGonagall on Gryffindor's reputation Background Hunter Rae-Alice Devine was born to Michael Xavior Devine and Star Devine in Dublin, Ireland on the 13th of October in 2006. Star Devine is a Veela and Michael Devine was a pure-blooded wizard making their daughter half-veela. At the young age of 5 she lost her father in a rather violent manor and had witnessed it. Many were unsure if Hunter would carry on her fathers magical lineage. Her fathers parents, Niall and Alannah, would anxiously wait for the moment she did. Her first showing of magic was when she was 4 years old and frustrated with her little cousin after she broke Hunter's doll. without realizing it at first, she had retaliated and somehow turned her little cousin’s stuffed lion into a scary clown. Her cousin now has a lasting fear of clowns. Niall and Alannah were so ecstatic they'd gifted Hunter the phoenix they'd managed to get their hands on, with no problem due to their massive family fortune, when Michael was accepted into Hogwarts At the age of 6 she was introduced to the cello and was quite the natural. Hunter would start her first year at Hogwarts in 2018. Paternal side The Devine family is an Irish pure blood family with a rather long history of Gryffindor Alumni. The surname Devine when rendered in its original Irish Gaelic is "Ó Daimhín" and it is one of several surnames derived from the Irish Gaelic that are now rendered in English as Devine. The root of this name is "damh", which according to Dineen means an "Ox or a Stag". It is also used figuratively as "Hero". Niall and Alannah Devine gave birth to Michael Xavior Devine June 14th, 1984. Two years later the couple welcomed home a daughter, Shannon Devine. Michael Devine is the only one in the Devine lineage to not marry a pureblood. Niall and Alannah never disapproved of Michaels choice, they in fact were very supportive and very much loved Star. Maternal side Star Devine is a full blooded Veela. Her clan is originally from Bulgaria, however half found themselves in Ireland. Education First Year WIP Second Year WIP Third Year It was this year she and Karam had drifted apart. She was a little hurt by this and couldn't understand why he'd tried to distance himself from her not realizing it wasn't anything personal. They did however manage to pull the friendship back together during the second half of the year. It wasn't until later that she'd pieced together the reasoning they'd fallen apart. Fourth Year WIP Fifth Year WIP Sixth Year - Current year Hunter auditioned for the role of the town crier in the play of Babbity Rabbity and her cackling stump. On her birthday 13 October, 2023 she was informed she had gotten the part! She is also on the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. Hallowe'en bash: The theme of the dance was a bloody masquerade. Karam and Hunter planned out a couples costume and attended as Sweeney Todd and Ms. Lovett. Sometime during the dance the punch was spiked with bishops brew. Winter dance: Winter break: Possessions Wand The wand chooses the wizard. Hunter Devine's happens to be made of Hazel and thus explains a bit about who she is as a person. "A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner’s emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often ‘wilts’ (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master’s life (if the core is unicorn hair, however, there is no hope; the wand will almost certainly have ‘died’). Hazel wands also have the unique ability to detect water underground, and will emit silvery, tear-shaped puffs of smoke if passing over concealed springs and wells." Rowling, J.K. "Wand Woods - Pottermore." Pottermore. N.p., n.d. Web. Gryffindor House Ring This ring belonged to her father and had been passed down the line to the eldest son in the each generation of the Devine family. Hunter happened to be the eldest and only child of Michaels so it was given to her upon her acceptance and sorting. She wears it on her right thumb as that is the only finger it fits and she never takes it off as its one of the few things she has left of her father. Relationships Karam Ali: They have been long time friends and began dating in their sixth year. Their relationship can be a bit rocky sometimes but its often due to outside sources and at times her veela nature complicating matters. Karam often helps to calm her when her temper strikes if he isn't the one to have caused it that is. Spiked punch at the Hallowe'en bash had resulted in a screaming match between the two, thus someone spread a rumour the two had broken up, which was very untrue. Charlotte Cobblepot: Hunter was suddenly grabbed by the girl and led off to wherever Charlie was headed and from then on they've been partners in crime. Charlie seemed to always have Hunter's back and vice versa. Charlie is a big example of Hunters fierce loyalty, she was always there to pick Charlie up off the floor when her former boyfriend Adam Fletcher repeatedly broke Charlie's heart. Charlie had Hunter's back when she punched Winry Crowley breaking her nose for referring to Hunter as a "half-breed" and trying to steal her boyfriend. Miranda Cobblepot: affectionately calls Hunter "Killer" Charlie Merle: Kettia Ferox: Hunter views Kettia as a younger sister. The moment Hunter met Kettia she felt an instant connection with her. Theres not a thing Hunter wouldn't do for Kettia. Leona Rex: Hunter is the mentor of first year Gryffindor Leona Rex. Rumours "Birthday girl pretended to be a balloon, escapes detention." Owl Post, 17 October 2023 "A certain Veela knows how to claim things are rightfully hers. She's not shy either." Owl Post, 24 October 2023 "Hunter Devine and Karam Ali were spotted in a screaming match one minute and snogging the next. Are they broken up? no one knows." Owl Post, 31 October 2023 "A snake or well toad as it seems he doesn’t mind being called, has the lion veela all fired up" Owl Post, 21 November 2023 "Ecko Martian was spotted in Hogsmeade with the lion veela. Does this mean trouble for Karam Ali?" Owl Post, 21 November 2023 Category:Students Category:Gryffindors